


Please Adopt Me

by yamajiroo



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAKAJIMA YUTO, Hybrid or werecat? idk, M/M, Romance, how to tag, humor?, imagine Yamada in semi otoko, too cute, yutoyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamajiroo/pseuds/yamajiroo
Summary: Yuto remembered, eating his warmed-up curry with the cat eating its dry food on the floor, last night. He also remembered taking a nice, warm bath and went to bed afterwards.What he didn't remember was someone clinging to him like their life depends on him and moreover, very much naked.Many questions flooded his already confused mind and state, and he tried to search for the answer, to no avail. Was he drugged? Or, he really went to the bar last night, after all?Who is this undeniably beautiful person sleeping on him?「Inspired by Semi Otoko. Please send help, Yamada is too cute there.」





	1. Simple, plain and cute Hi.

**Author's Note:**

> Too. Short. 
> 
> I'm insecure. :')
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAKAJIMA YUTO. I can't believe you're already 26! I was stuck with the image of you being forever 20 and 5 at heart. THIS IS MY PRESENT FOR YOU. Haha. No. 
> 
> Feedback??? :')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto remembered, eating his warmed-up curry with the cat eating its dry food on the floor, last night. He also remembered taking a nice, warm bath and went to bed afterwards.
> 
> What he didn't remember was someone clinging to him like their life depends on him and moreover, very much naked.  
Many questions flooded his already confused mind and state, and he tried to search for the answer, to no avail. Was he drugged? Or, he really went to the bar last night, after all?
> 
> Who is this undeniably beautiful person sleeping on him?
> 
> 「Inspired by Semi Otoko. Please send help, Yamada is too cute there.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too. Short.
> 
> I'm insecure. :')
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAKAJIMA YUTO. I can't believe you're already 26! I was stuck with the image of you being forever 20 and 5 at heart. THIS IS MY PRESENT FOR YOU. Haha. No.
> 
> Feedback??? :')

Nakajima Yuto was very sure he didn't go to a bar last night and took someone home with him. No, he was dead tired and he wanted to get home quickly. He remembered stopping by the konbini to buy a set of chicken curry, and a small pack of cat's food...   
  
Right.   
  
He loves animals. He does, even when he never adopted any, but he does love them. Who doesn't? And despite the exhaustion screaming, demanding for rest, Yuto couldn't just walk away when he saw a stray cat walking up to him as if asking for food.   
  
He was wondering whether it was really a stray cat, since the fur looked very much clean, and Yuto wasn't that tempted to take it home and feed it there, until it meowed and followed him into the konbini.   
  
So he decided to take the cat home with him. Whether it is really a stray cat or not, he'd find out soon. Luckily, the apartment's surrounding and neighbours are all animals friendly, so he's not worried of the landlord's nor the neighbour's scold of him bringing a cat home.   
  
Yuto remembered, eating his warmed-up curry with the cat eating its dry food on the floor, last night. He also remembered taking a nice, warm bath and went to bed afterwards.   
  
What he didn't remember was _someone clinging to him like their life depends on him_ and moreover, _very much naked_.   
  
Many questions flooded his already confused mind and state, and he tried to search for the answer, to no avail. _Was he drugged? Or, he really went to the bar last night, after all? _  
  
_Who is this undeniably beautiful person sleeping on him?_   
  
Soft, fluffy hairーno, Yuto hadn't touched it, but he sure as hell it would be _so soft and fluffy_ーwhich looked quite brown-ish with the streaks of sunshine from his slightly opened curtains, and a white, yet creamy skin...   
  
That was all he could see, for now. The person had their face buried to his chest, but Yuto could see a pair of pink, plump lips when he shifted.   
  
“Oh, God.” he groaned, not wanting to woke this gorgeous person, but, _what the hell? _  
  
And that's when the person slowly looked up at him, sleepy eyes blinking adorably, “Mm?”   
  
Damn.   
  
Yuto is _so damned_.   
  
“Who...? How...?” Damn this beauty for taking his breath and his ability to speak away.   
  
There's a slight discomfort evident upon the person's face, probably feeling quite annoyed for being disturbed from his sleep, but soon his lips stretched into a smile, “Hi..”  
  
_Hi_? Is that it? A simple, plain, and _cute_ 'hi'? Not even a piece of information from this person's recollection of last night, perhaps?   
  
“Uh, yeah... Hi?”   
  
Again,_ what the hell._   
  
It was when the person sat up that he noticed it was a _guy_. A very, _very beautiful_ one at that. And oh, God, why is he naked when Yuto is not?!  
  
“Um... Thank you...” The man said softly, voice sultry and _heavenly_, as he sit up properly on the bed, right next to Yuto.   
  
“...What for?” He's scared to ask, but, he had to know what happened last night to satisfy his curiosity.   
  
Yuto almost had a heart attack when the man stares at him, eyes implying nothing sexual but pure innocence, yet his cheeks tinted adorably. “For last night...?”  
  
Last night?   
  
Can this man be more ambiguous?  
  
_What the fuck happened last night?!_  
  
Yuto took a deep breath, sitting up properly as he tried to calm himself down. His heart had started to run fast in his chest from too many unanswered questions he had in the span of five minutes, and the fact that the beautiful man was staring at him with such eyes was not helping. Not at all. Why does he felt like he had done something wrong, and terribly bad? Yuto wasn't strangers to a one night stand, but he had never, ever, slept with someone so alluringly beautiful and innocent as this man. For all the bad scenarios, he just hoped he didn't force the man _anything_ or took his virginity cause he looked like someone who just got his virginity takenーis that why the man was thanking him? For taking his first time?   
  
Is that it?   
  
“IーI didn't... Are you alright?” And Yuto believed his own assumption. That's the only thing that makes sense now!   
  
“Yes!” The man answered with such positive energy and all wide smiles, Yuto felt so guilty all of a sudden. “You were so kind... Even though I may have annoyed you for being so loud, but you didn't kick me out...!”  
  
How could he said that without feeling embarrassed? Even for Yuto to hear that was already embarrassing, he could feel his cheeks getting warm.   
  
“I-Is that so...?” He lets out a somewhat awkward chuckle. “Good, then. I hope you didn't regret it...”  
  
The man shook his head vigorously, leaning closer Yuto's side and nuzzling his face against his shoulderーwhich obviously took Yuto by surprise, but he did nothing to push him off. “No! I would have never regret anything!”   
  
“I'm glad it was you. I was hesitant at first, because you looked so tired and I don't want to be a burden. But, I couldn't help myself...”   
  
Ah. So this man was the one who made the first move. Yuto didn't know what to say, so he just listened to the man's soft voice as he kept nuzzling his shoulder.   
  
“...you even took me here, with you. It was so nice of you, I feel happy as we ate together...”  
  
Ate together? When?!  
  
“...I know I shouldn't be greedy, but I keep pushing my luck... and so, I sleep here with you. I-I hope you're not angry... Are you angry?”   
  
Yuto was dumbfounded. Confused to the whole new level that his brain stopped functioning.   
  
“W... What?”   
  
The man, once again, rushed to face the still dumbfounded Yuto, wrapping his arms around his torso, tightly, face buried on his chest, “Please forgive me...! I will do anything, just don't kick me out, please... I don't want to be in the street again...”   
  
“Street...? What...?”  
  
“You don't have to give me the food from yesterday, I-I will be fine with anything you feed me!”  
  
Still not recovering from the brain damage, Nakajima Yuto could do nothing but stare. And after a few moment, he finally recovered the ability to speak, “Where... Where did we met last night?”  
  
“The street...”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“The one in front of the building where you get food for me...”  
  
“...And where did we eat...?”  
  
“You were on the comfortable couch, and I was on the floor...”  
  
When the man looked up, Yuto's breath caught in his throat. It was the same look. He saw that look last night, yes.   
  
But it wasn't the look from the man's face last night.   
  
It was the look that the _stray cat_ gave him when it followed him to the konbini.   
  
Well, _fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback??? :')


	2. I like Yutti!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me I'm not the only one getting crazy from the effect of Semikyun? 
> 
> I actually wanted to write more of this pairing, MY ABSOLUTE OTP, NO ONE BEATS THE POWER OF YUTOYAMA, with so many different prompts and AU. 
> 
> And this fic... I really hope you all enjoy this weird, boring fic that I wrote all of a sudden when I saw Yamada in Semi Otoko. I thought 'What if it's YutoYama? That would be so cute.' and bam! 
> 
> Anyways... Enjoy this chapter? Feedback would be very much appreciated! :')

Never once in 26 years of his life had he experienced something like this. Sure, there were some women and a couple of men as well, who had tried to be Nakajima Yuto's lover by using dirty tricks to get his attention and sympathyーwhich never worked, by the way, Yuto would never be interested to those who used such dirty tricks.  
  
But never once they use this kind of trick.   
  
_Pretending to be the stray cat Yuto had picked up last night and sleep with him_ trick.  
  
Yuto had just turned twenty six, just yesterday, and he really thought this was a prank mastered by none other than Yaotome Hikaru, the man who lives upstairs. Inoo Kei probably had his hands dirty as well, considering he loves cat and the fact that he worked at a Cat's Cafe.   
  
“Did Inoo-chan or Hikaru-kun sent you here?” He asked, straight to the point, settling himself on the very same spot on the couch just like last night. The previously nude gorgeous man had mostly covered his _sexy_ body in Yuto's shirtーwhich is, well, too big for him. Too big that it almost covered half of his thighs, the plain white shirt hanging loosely on his shoulder. If only they were in a completely different situation, Yuto would be lost in those legs and exposed neck. But, no. There is much, much bigger issue than those.   
  
The man, sitting on the floor, on the very same spot where Yuto placed the cat last night, tilted his head innocently, brows furrowed in confusion, “Inoo-chan and Hikaru-kun?”   
  
“Then, is it Chinen? Or maybe Dai-chan? Since Keito is too nice to pull a prank. Yabu-kun has been busy lately, so I don't think he would do something like this... Or is it Takaki-kun?” Yuto mused, trying to see if he would react when Yuto named (most) of his neighbors. But the man was indifferent. Still looking very much lost and innocent, while staring at him.  
  
A sigh. This is going to be one hell of a interrogation.   
  
“Alright... It's okay if you can't tell me. Just, tell me your name?”   
  
The man blinks. Once, twice, a smile plastered, “I don't have one. You haven't give me one.”  
  
“...Are you serious?” He grunted, in slight exasperation. But oh well, he wanted to make this easier. “Fine. Your name is Ryosuke.”   
  
Yeah, Yuto wanted to name the stray cat 'Ryosuke' so he just blurted out the name without thinking twice, but the said cat is nowhere to be found at the moment. It probably left? Who knows. He didn't regretted it, though, he's glad at least he could fed him last night.   
  
'Ryosuke' beamed, eyes sparkling with joy, the smile stretches wider, “Yes! Thank you for giving me a name! That means you've adopted me... _ne_?”  
  
“No, no. Stop that, I'm not adopting you. You're not a pet, Ryosuke, and you're probably too old to be adopted. I mean, you're at least twenty, right?” Yuto shifted, patting the empty seat beside him, “Sit here.”  
  
Which Ryosuke complied, claiming the seat beside Yuto, facing him completely.   
  
“Look... I know one or maybe two, hell, it could be everyone, might sent you here for me. I just need to confirm, it's okay if you don't want to tell me who did. Just, tell me the truth.”   
  
Ryosuke looked rather sad, for some reason, and again, Yuto felt guilty.   
  
“I wasn't...” Ryosuke fidgeted, “You were the one who picked me up last night...”  
  
“I told you, I DID NOT picked anyone up last night. I brought a stray catーwhich is now gone, by the way, and that's it.”   
  
“No! I'm still here!” Ryosuke insisted, determined to make his owner believe him. “You were the one who told me to stay...”  
  
“Right. When was that?”  
  
“Last nightー”  
  
“Yeah, right.”  
  
“ーWhen you left me here after you finished eating!”  
  
Yuto remained silent. He did said that, he told the cat to 'stay' in the living room while petting its head.   
  
But... There's no way, right? There is no way this beautiful man, whom he just named 'Ryosuke' randomly, turned out to be the stray cat he fed last night? What kind of fantasy and science-fiction real life story is this?   
  
Yuto liked fantasy. He watched many fantasy and sci-fi movies, but it was just a movie. While there are probably some cases where some of the theory is actually real, but it's not like he could just swallowed the idea of a stray cat turned into a human, ignoring his own demands of explanation. Not like that.   
  
Even if it's true, there had to be a reason, and explanation for this, right?   
  
Yuto's train of heavy thoughts stopped mid-track when Ryosuke grabs a hold of his hand, and brought it to his cheek, while he leaned to Yuto's palm, almost nuzzling to it lovingly.   
  
“You said '_stay here, I'm too tired to do anything now, but I will definitely give you a name and I'll take care of you from tomorrow onwards_', didn't you?” Ryosuke's voice is so soft, sounded so vulnerable, as if he's scared.   
  
Yuto was once again dumbfounded. Perplexed, Ryosuke said it exactly like how he did last night. “That... How did you...?”  
  
“I'm still here, and you've given me a name already. That means you will take care of me from now on... _ne_?”   
  
Ryosuke's eyes bore into his, gleaming with such affection and hopeーoh, he had seen those eyes before. Yuto's heart beats faster, he felt like he could burst any moment now, Ryosuke's cheek felt warm somehow.   
  
_Fuck_.   
  
Yeah, _fuck all those explanation_.   
  
Yuto COULD NOT just stay still, not when such beautiful being are presented before him, asking to be taken care of.   
  
He would rather fuck those fantasy, or sci-fi, whichever it is doesn't matter, and take care of Ryosuke.

* * *

  
“So, your previous owner... left you?”   
  
“_Un_~”  
  
“Do you know why...?”  
  
“He said I was too clingy and troublesome for a cat.”  
  
Ryosuke is wandering around the tidy apartment, touching every single thing he thought was harmless, and would be amazed every single time he did, beaming, “Ah! What is this thing?”   
  
_Ryosuke is extremely cute_.   
  
Even cute is an understatement. But, Yuto would like to emphasize,_** extremely cute. **_  
  
Before Yuto could ask anything else, the front door clicked open and the figure of a petite young man in his age but still looked like a teenager walked in.  
  
“Yutti, did youー... Oh, hello.” Chinen Yuri stopped in his track, stood there behind the still open door, eyes fixed upon Ryosuke who was staring at Yuto's collection of cameras, and now staring at him.  
  
“Chii, what did I said about knocking.” Yuto sighed. It would be too late to shove Ryosuke into his room now, wouldn't it? He had to think of something to cover Ryosuke's sudden appearance here!   
  
“You didn't answer my calls or textー” Chinen's eyes gleamed in clear amusement as Ryosuke rushed to Yuto's side and attempting to hide himself behind Yuto. “ーHi, good morning. I'm Chinen Yuri, the friendly neighbor next door. Are you Yutti's secret lover?”  
  
Yuto gets it. Yuto understands perfectly why Ryosuke is scared. Chinen Yuri is _dangerous_, and he could probably sense that right now.   
  
But, putting that aside... Judging from Yuto's excellent observation skillーonly because Yuto knows Chinen oh so wellーChinen looked genuinely surprised to see Ryosuke. It seems Chinen is off the Prankster-Mastermind list now.   
  
“Can you not be scary in the first meeting?” Yuto rolls his eyes once he saw Chinen's sweet smileーwhich he knew by heart, _it never indicate something good. Never. _  
  
“Secret lover?” Ryosuke voice was full of curiosity.   
  
“What's your name?” Chinen took a step closer.   
  
Ryosuke flinched, he sunk behind Yuto's even more.   
  
_Shit, think of one believeable name! _  
  
“... Yamada. Yamada Ryosuke.” Yuto blabbers out quickly, didn't want Ryosuke to say something weird or Chinen would be convinced by his own weird ideas of them even more.  
  
_Great_. He came up with the most common family name in Japan. Well, at least it sounded good and somehow, right.   
  
“Nice to meet you, Ryosuke.” Chinen offered another smile, to which Ryosuke responded with a mere peek from behind Yuto's shoulder.   
  
Yuto coughed.   
  
“So, what brings you here?”   
  
“I need the disc that you borrowed a few days ago. Remember that?”   
  
“Ah, rightーsorry, I was intended to give it back last night but I was so dead tired.” Yuto slowly rose up from his seat, patting Ryosuke's headーhe didn't know where the urge to pat Ryosuke's head comes from and he felt quite embarrassed because he just realized that Chinen is right there, watching them. “Wait, I'll get it now.”   
  
The tallest one of three rushed to his room, realizing he said something that makes Chinen Yuri smirks in amusement and he knew better than staying in the same spot after he saw that smirk.   
  
“Of course, you'll be dead tired. I can see why.”   
  
Ryosuke scooted away, to the edge of the couch once Yuto disappears, feeling Chinen's stare burning into his skin.   
  
“Hey. I was just joking about the secret lover. Don't take it too seriously, okay? But, even if you are, I won't tell anyone.” Chinen is Yuto's long-lasted friend from middle school, along with Keito whom they met in high school.   
  
Chinen knew Yuto is the serious type when he's in a relationship, and something like this happened back in the third year of high school. Chinen found out that Yuto had a girlfriend, which had been going on for six months, and Yuto didn't tell him nor Keito was because _he wanted to make sure it was a serious relationship before he introduced her to them_. That's Nakajima Yuto, and he never changed on that.   
  
“But... what is secret lover...?” Ryosuke asked, voice low and hesitation evident in the tone of his voice.   
  
“Chii! Stop saying unnecessary things!” Yuto came back, almost running to the tiny duo, handing back the disc Chinen asked earlier.   
  
“I didn't.” Shrugging it off rather nonchalantly, Chinen smiled, meaningful. “I thought you two looked cute, and Yutti, there would be nothing you should worry about. Maybe you should introduce him to the others, soon? Before my tongue slipped.”  
  
“You're getting wrong ideas. Hush, now, go!” Yuto pushed the smaller one out of the living room, Chinen waving his hand at Ryosuke as he bid him goodbye.   
  
“See you soon, Ryosuke!”   
  
Ryosuke's eyes trailed on the disappearing figure of Chinen Yuri, then to Yuto who just closed the door and walked back to him. He looked at him with such gorgeous, innocent look that Yuto wanted to squish himー_he looked way too cute! What the hell? _  
  
_How can someone be this hot and cute at the same time?_  
  
“_Yutti_...”  
  
Oh God.   
  
Curse Yuto for being a pervert, but _damn_. He wanted to say _thank you Chinen _but it would just boost his ego. 

The way Ryosuke called him. It sounds so right, and why does he felt satisfied with Ryosuke saying his name like that alone?   
  
“Yutti... What is secret lover?”

* * *

  
When Chinen walked into the room, looking like he just found a lost treasure, Takaki Yuya couldn't help but ask, “So, did Yuto finally get laid?”  
  
“Seems like it.” Chinen grinned, flopping onto the seat next to Inoo Kei on the couch.   
  
Little did Yuto know, Chinen Yuri was having a very important discussion about him in his apartmen next door. Along with Yuya, Inoo and Daikiーand they were surprised to hear the good news.  
  
“No way?! He did?!” It was Yuya. He couldn't help feeling happy to know that one of his scratch lonely scratch friend finally got laid.   
  
“I bet she's cute and pretty. Like the last one, who was it again? Yuko-chan?” Daiki chimed in, grinning ear to ear at Chinen who looked at him with a knowing smile.   
  
“Did you get to meet her?” Inoo asked, now getting curious.   
  
“Yep. He's pretty.” Chinen answered casually, ignoring the confused look his neighbors gave him.   
  
“_He_?”  
  
“I thought Yuto didn't swing that wayー?”   
  
“News flash, he had flings with men. But never dated them.” The unknowing look on their faces feed his ego, Chinen smirked triumphantly, somehow he felt like _winning_ for knowing yet another fact that they don't. _That cute little evil. _  
  
“And you said he's _pretty_? Like, pretty what? It could be pretty stupid for all I know.” Daiki chimed, again, with Yuya smacking his head.   
  
“You'd be the only one who got that _compliment_.”   
  
“He's pretty. Like, Inoo-chan pretty.”  
  
“Wow. He's like _me pretty_? He must be gorgeous.”   
  
“Well, I hope he's not an idiot like this one.”  
  
“Oi!”

* * *

Ryosuke had never felt so lucky in his life. 

His previous owner abandoned him a few days ago, in the street, leaving him in a cardboard box, and nothing else. He is a shy cat, so it was quite difficult for him to approach human. Though, he did meowed and gave the people who passed by him that _lookー_the one which melted Nakajima Yuto's heart. They would feed him, mostly. But there are some cases when they don't, only giving him a pat and left. Ryosuke is thankful, though. Because those kindhearted people gave him hope, a hope that someday he would find another home. A better home.

Yesterday was a very unlucky day for Ryosuke. People who passed by him didn't feed him, they simply spare a glance and walked away. 

He almost gave up, until he saw that man. 

Ryosuke had been trying to get people's attention, to no avail. If that man were to ignore him too, he would gave up.

He was really pushing his luck, being persistent and following the man... He must be thinking that _this cat is annoying_ last night. But when he was brought to strong, firm arms, being held gently and providing him _warmth... _Even going as far as taking him home, saying those sweet promise, Ryosuke knew that he was given another chance. 

"I swore that I will always be by your side... and then, I fell asleep on your chest." Ryosuke mused with all sweet smiles, eyes sparkling with joy everytime he talked that it amazed the taller, who was sitting beside him.

"So that's why you were on top of me..." 

Little by little, Yuto somehow understand. He understands why Ryosuke looked at him as if he's the whole universe, _his world, _as if he would die without him. It gave him such a nice, warm, fuzzy feelings in his chest. It has been too long since the last time he felt something like this... And really, Yuto felt happy. 

If only the thought of Ryosuke turning back to a cat didn't haunt him. 

"Yes, I... I just want to provide you warmth! Like what you did to me..." 

Yuto turned to face the shorter, Ryosuke had once again held Yuto's hand and placed it on his cheek. His heart swell, Ryosuke is so pure, he wondered if he really deserved his love and affection at all? 

"How did you turned into human, then?" He found himself asking, stroking the chubby cheek with his thumb. 

"I... I don't know." 

Ryosuke sets his glance downwards, avoiding Yuto's questioning eyes. 

"Does it... affect your decision to adopt me...?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Because... you said you would take care of me, but I was still a cat last night. And now I'm a human being..."

Oh, the talk had somehow gotten the atmosphere between them heavy. 

Yuto smiled in an attempt to reassure the anxious Ryosuke, this time he cupped those chubby cheeks, "Ryosuke. Look at me." 

Looking up hesitantly, he met Yuto's warm gaze, and the soft smile plastered on his face. It gave him a feeling that _everything would be okay_.

"It doesn't." His voice was firm, "If anything, I want to take care of you even more." 

A wide, and the sweetest smile Yuto had ever seen in his life etched onto Ryosuke's lips, he beamed with joy as he launched himself onto Yuto; hugging the taller tightly and burying his face on his chestーseems like it's Ryosuke's favorite spot, huh? Yuto is not complaining though, how could he? He enjoyed this. Very much.

"I like Yutti!" 

It was a sudden declaration, and a very innocent one, too. 

But Yuto couldn't help feeling like he is the happiest person on earth.

"I like you too, Ryosuke." 

"Does this mean we are a secret lover, after all? Since I like Yutti and Yutti likes me too!" 

This man is utterly adorable. 

Can Yuto falls in love with this man? 

The man whom he held tight in his arms despite the fact they have only known each other for _a nightー_ignoring the fact that he didn't even know his whereabouts, he knows nothing about this mysterious beauty, but...

_I'm falling. _

"Well... It's not that easy..." 

"But we like each other!" 

"I know, but..." 

Ryosuke looked up, those plump lips puckered into a pout. _Oh my god, too cute. _

"But...?" 

Someone please stop Nakajima Yuto from staring at the beauty in his arms. 

Yuto is starting to lose it. 

He wanted to kiss those kissable lips. 

"I... we can't, not yet." Gulping hard, Yuto slowly guide Ryosuke to sit on the couch properly again, before he stood up and walked to the kitchen, "You must be hungry. I'll prepare something." 

Ryosuke blinked, _why was Yutti hesitating? _He wondered, standing up to his feet, tailing the taller from behind, watching everything that he does with pure curiosity. 

He is a very sweet and curious _person _after all.

"Ryosuke, I can't prepare anything if you're clinging in front of me." 

Oh, and _clingy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write a long chapter that is more than 1164 words. And there, a wild Chinen, Inoo, Yuya and Daiki appears! I'm personally looking forward for Ryosuke encounters with the neighbors! XD 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments or have a talk with me if you want, I feel like I need to talk with a fellow YutoYama shipper. <3


	3. Hi Neighbors!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG :'( 
> 
> I was sick (and still am) but I have finished this chapter a few days ago, but but I couldn't even bare to look at my laptop screen for more than five minutes... HUHU. 
> 
> So yeah, I finished this chapter, but it doesn't turn out great. orz 
> 
> And it's short too. 
> 
> Sorry guys. orz

“...So if you're hungry, you can just eat the snacks from here.”   
  
Yuto was telling Ryosuke stuffsーbasically everything he could do in the apartmentーand how to do simple things like teaching him how to use the phone, how to turn on the tv, et cetera. Ryosuke learned everything so quick, not only he's pretty as in the visual, but he's pretty smart too, which Yuto is thankful of.   
  
He already taught the shorter everything he needed to know about him yesterday, and he even taught him how to take a shower and bath, _by taking one_ with the said pretty guy. And it was by far, the most frustrating situation Yuto had ever been in. He's been holding back from taking Ryosuke's virginity _for real_. The shorter clearly had no idea how much he was affecting the taller.  
  
Ryosuke was reluctant at first, but when Yuto guide him into the tub, with so many bubbles in it, Ryosuke almost fell from jumping around in excitement. Luckily Yuto reflexes are good, so he catches Ryosuke just in time before he fell. And when Ryosuke giggles while clinging to him, Yuto's heart goes _kyun_. God, he was just like an adorable little kid!   
  
“Will you be alright here alone?” Yuto is short on time, it's about time to go to work, and he's quite worried about having to leave Ryosuke alone in the apartment.   
  
“Will you be long?” The shorter looked sad, though. Of course he would be. Yuto will be going to work and what was he supposed to do, then?   
  
“I... I will come back home as soon as I can, I promise.”   
  
Ryosuke looked up at him, inched closer and finally wrapping his arms around the taller.   
  
“Okay...” He mumbled, in which Yuto responded with a small chuckle and a pat on his head.   
  
“Be a good boy, okay?”   
  
“Yes, Yutti...” Ryosuke nodded, letting go of the taller reluctantly, not even hiding the fact that he's sad and lonely.   
  
Yuto left to work with a heavy heart, for the first time in years. He's determined though, to get his work done so that he could go home quickly. He just hoped Ryosuke will be alright... 

* * *

  
...Ryosuke is not alright.   
  
He had never felt so lonely. It's too quiet, too lonely. The tv didn't amaze him as much nowーbecause he didn't actually change the channel and kept watching the news, the oh so innocent Ryosuke.   
  
It's been probably three hours since Yuto left. And two hours since Ryosuke had been laying on the couch lazily, dozing off for like forty minutes. _So much for being a cat person, eh?_  
  
That's it.   
  
Ryosuke is a very curious person.   
  
He's curious of his new house, of the new building he's living in. So he got out of Yuto's apartment, wandering around freely and carefullyーhe had to be accustomed to his new surroundings, right?   
  
He loves it. He just noticed there's a small garden on the backyard, and he found it comforting as he squatted in the middle of it, examining the pretty flowers surrounding him.  
  
“Hm?” Though he was disturbed by the sound of approaching footsteps. But before he could make his way out of the garden, he was met with someone's lingering gaze on him.   
  
Ryosuke was about to run back to Yuto's apartment until the man spoke,   
  
“Ah. I thought you were Chinen.”   
  
It piqued his curiosity.   
  
“Chinen... the friendly neighbor next door...?”  
  
And that's how Ryosuke ended up in Inoo Kei's apartment, sitting in the middle, surrounded by two other men, who were staring at him. Ryosuke who had his head low, ran up to Inoo who just got back from the kitchen, and hides behind him.   
  
“Oi, what did you guys do to him?!” Inoo was surprised to have the cute stranger hiding behind him, and his conclusion was, of course, Takaki and Daiki did something to him.   
  
“I didn't!” Daiki defended himself.   
  
“_We_ didn't!” Takaki added, offended by the shorter's ignorance of his existence there.  
  
“Like hell I'd buy that!”  
  
Ryosuke was clutching to his shirt tightly, Inoo noticed, so he patted his shoulder, in a reassuring manner. “It's okay. You want some tea?”  
  
Inoo brought the shorter to claim the seat next to him, away from Takaki and Daiki.   
  
“Did you just moved in?” Ryosuke glanced at Daiki, nodding his head in response to the question, “Really? I thought Komugi-san said there are no available rooms left.”  
  
Ryosuke had relaxed a bit, despite being creeped out with Takaki and Daiki earlier, somehow the atmosphere here felt nice, very welcoming. He fidgeted, fingers playing with the hem of Yuto's old jersey, he said, “Yutti... brought me...”  
  
“Y-Yutti?”   
  
“...Wait, you're the one Chinen told us about?!”   
  
“AH! You're Yuto's new lover?!”  
  
At the mention of 'lover', Ryosuke nodded his head again with a big smile on his face, but then it faded away as he tilted his head slightly, “No... Yutti said we can't...”  
  
Chinen was definitely right.   
  
This guy is indeed pretty.   
  
Hell, even Inoo himself thinks Ryosuke's even prettier than him. _That guy is in a whole different level_.   
  
Ryosuke is pretty cute, pretty adorable, and fuck, pretty everything in the visual, he has that innocent face that makes anyone wants to ravish him right here and now, _so why the hell would Yuto hold back from dating this guy?!_  
  
“What does that mean? Did he rejected your confession?”  
  
When Ryosuke shook his head, they had this confused look on their face.   
  
“I don't think he did. I like Yutti, and Yutti said he likes me too!” The way he said it so cheerfully makes everyone wonder. “But, he said not yet...”  
  
“But did you... Uh,” Takaki scratched his cheek, awkwardly. “Did you sleep with him?”  
  
“I did.” The way Ryosuke confirms it was far too innocent.   
  
“Did you guys kiss while doing it?”   
  
Blink. Head tilted to the side cutely, and Ryosuke questioned the most innocent thing a guy could ask, “What is a kiss?”  
  
It would be understandable and normal if it was a little kid asking, but Ryosuke doesn't look like a ten years old kid, he looks like he's at least eighteen, or probably more, enough to know things like a kiss, for example!   
  
“You... never kiss before?” Inoo sounds careful, but Daiki had a bad feeling looking at the latter's expression.   
  
Ryosuke shook his head.  
  
“Seriously? Have you been living under a rock or something?”   
  
“Noー”  
  
“Fine, I'll tell you. A kiss isー”   
  
But before Inoo could explain, Daiki's hand flew to his mouth, stopping him immediately, “Well, how about we talk about how you and Yuto met?”  
  
Frowning, Ryosuke tugged at the hem of Inoo's shirt, “Uhn, what is a kiss? Tell me!”   
  
“A kiss is when you touches something with your lips. Be it lips to lips, lips to cheek, it's called a kiss.” Takaki explained, ignoring Daiki's groan of protest.   
  
“Why am I the only one who cares about his innocence?!”   
  
Inoo made a kissing gesture with his hands, in which Takaki nodded, and Ryosuke cooed, “Ah... I understand...”  
  
“But... why do people kiss?”   
  
“People kiss when they're in love, Ryosuke. You said you like Yuto, right?” Ryosuke gave a vigorous nod, and a small 'Yes, I do', “And Yuto likes you too, then, why don't you try to give him a kiss?”  
  
Takaki had no intention to ruin the poor boy's innocence, really. He just thought that maybe, maybe, if Ryosuke initiate a kiss, Yuto would be convinced to ask him to be his boyfriend. “Yeah, a kiss is another way to show affection, after all. You can try to convey your feelings with a kiss.”  
  
“A kiss...” It truly amaze the three to see how genuinely enlightened Ryosuke was, eyes sparkling and his lips tugged into a wide smile. “I want to kiss Yutti!”  
  
Letting out a sigh, Daiki chimed in, “But don't kiss him straight on the lips. First, try the cheek. See how he would react, then you go for the lips.”  
  
“Un, un, I understand! Kiss Yutti on the cheek first... then the lips...”  
  
“I thought you care about his innocence?” Inoo grinned.   
  
“Yuto probably took that away already anyways.”  
  


* * *

  
Ryosuke learned so much in a day. Too much, perhaps, but he's not complaining. His new friends, Inoo, Takaki and Daiki told him many interesting stuff. Now Ryosuke is giddy as he waited for Yuto, seated comfortably on the coach.   
  
It's almost 6 in the evening. He spent a few hours talking, and appreciating the magical food called pizza that Daiki ordered for lunch. He was told that Yuto's usually back around seven, but he would be home at six if he finished his work early.   
  
“_Tadaima_.”   
  
“Yutti!” Ryosuke jumped, almost immediately when the door opened and Yuto walked into the apartment, “_Okaeri_!”  
  
Yuto seemed a little bit tired, but when he found Ryosuke hugging him, face buried on his chest, it was as if he was recharged. So this is how it feels to have someone welcoming you back home, huh? Yuto is stranger to the feeling. He had never once live with his lover, after all.   
  
Ah.   
  
But Ryosuke has yet to be his lover.   
  
Still, it felt nice. Really nice.   
  
“I bought us dinner.” Yuto managed to pat the shorter's head with his free hand, and Ryosuke nuzzles against his chest before he lets go of the hug.   
  
Looking at Ryosuke who eats his dinner with a big smile, Yuto thought he could live like this forever. It would be nice to have Ryosuke as his lover... but, Yuto didn't want to fall that deep only to be left aloneー_what if Ryosuke turns back into a cat_? Is his biggest concern. He couldn't have a serious relationship with... a cat, could he? He knew that it's only been two days, yet, he couldn't help himself. Ryosuke painted his monochrome world with so many colors already, and Yuto could feel it.   
  
He could feel his heart beating faster when Ryosuke looks at him with those eyes, or when Ryosuke smiles so brightly it lighten up his whole world, and especially when Ryosuke leans closer to his face...   
  
_Wait, Ryosuke is leaning closer?! _  
  
...and before Yuto could digest what was Ryosuke intended to do, he could feel a soft pair of lips on his cheek. Yuto felt it, Ryosuke's smile.   
  
Until he pulled away, looking at Yuto with a shy smile plastered on his beautiful face, and a reddish tint decorated his chubby cheeks.  
  
“I like Yutti.”   
  
Yuto gulps.   
  
_Is he... going to kiss me?_   
  
Ryosuke is leaning closer, again.   
  
This time, eyes closed, aiming for his very own lips.   
  
Yuto doesn't back away.   
  
Ryosuke's lips are soft against his, taste so sweet, and maybe with a little accent of the lemon tea he drank earlier, but it was so perfect.   
  
It was as if he experienced his first kiss again. 

* * *

To: Inoo   
From: Yuto  
_Thanks for taking care of Ryosuke while I was away. Though you really didn't have to tell him things like 'what lovers do', but still, thanks. _  
  
To: Yuto  
From: Inoo  
_God dammit Yuto just date him already. _  
  
To: Yuto  
From: Chinen  
_DID RYOSUKE KISS YOU YET._  
  
To: Chinen  
From: Yuto  
_Please don't send me any more message tonight. _  
  
To: Yuto  
From: Chinen  
_I BET HE DID.   
_  
_HOW WAS IT?  
_  
_I WISH I WAS THERE TO LECTURE HIM SOME MORE.   
_  
_I AM SO FREE TOMORROW.   
_  
_I CAN TAKE CARE OF YOUR BOYFRIEND.   
_  
_LEAVE HIM TO ME. _  
  
To: Chinen  
From: Yuto  
_No thank you._  
  
Is what he told Chinen last night, but when the said best friend popped up in his living room, Yuto knows he couldn't run away. From Chinen's persistence and from the fact that Ryosuke kissed him again on the very lips before Yuto walked out of the door, right in front of Chinen.   
  
“Bye bye, Yutti!”  
  
“...Chii. Please don't tell him anything unnecessary.”  
  
Chinen only smiles, “What are you talking about. I just want to introduce him to the neighbors, that's all.”   
  
“Bye bye, Yutti!” Ryosuke waves his hand rather vigorously, a wide smile on his lipsーclearly imitating Chinen earlier.   
  
When Yuto's back disappear from their sight, Chinen took Ryosuke hand and started telling him about everything he needs to know about the neighbors, also, “You're going to have to know them if you're Yutti's lover. They'll be very excited to meet you, Ryosuke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'LL TRY TO BE BETTER.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback??? :')


End file.
